I'm Just A Face In The Crowd
by Kellicfan
Summary: Kurt and Blaine has been friends for many years and Kurt has crush on Blaine since 15. But Blaine is straight and has girlfriend Ashley. How will Kurt cope with it? Will Blaine stay with Ashley or he'll see who was there for him all time?
1. Chapter 1

I've been friend with Blaine Anderson for a long time. Seriously, since we were kids. We were telling each other everything. I even told him about me being gay. And Blaine didn't even care. He told me, that he doesn't mind and love is love. Best friend I could ask for. But... I started to having a crush on him. Since I was 15. Now, I am 16 and every day I prepare to tell him. I even think that he might like me back. He smiles at me from time to time, and even whispers sweetthings to me, how I am his best friend and the only person he can talk to. Oh god. I think I am falling for him.

**XXXXXX**

I was lying on my bed, when suddenly, my phone buzzed. I prayed for it to be from Blaine. And it was from Blaine. He wrote me a message-

_Hey Kurt, I need to talk to you about something. It's kind of serious. Come to Lima bean at 3. Thanks. – B _

Something serious... I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach. What if he likes me? I would be the happiest person on planet.

I started to dress up into blue jeans, white t-shirt and grey jacket. I stylized my hair, wanted it to look good. I always wanted to look good in front of Blaine.

I walked into Lima bean and I saw him sitting in front of our usual table. I waved at him and came to him. He smiled at me with his magic smile and I almost fell on floor. So I rather sat down.

"Hey Blaine, you said you needed to talk to me about something." I said and he nodded.  
"I... there is someone I've been crushing on for long time. " _Oh my god, here it comes. _"And... I've been so confused because that person always smiled at me and gave me these hints so I picked up courage and... I asked Ashley on date. And she said yes!" Blaine said smilingly. I on the other hand, wasn't so happy.  
"Y-You asked her? O-Okay... I guess I am happy for you." I said. Focus, Kurt. He is not dating her yet.  
"Thanks Kurt. I was also afraid if it would be okay. You and Ashley aren't that good friends."

"Like I said. I am happy for you. And if you like her? Then go get her." I said but inside I was thinking- _That bitch. She is making fun of me, she is calling me names... no shit I am not friend with her. _I didn't want Blaine to hear it. Or he would be mad at me.

"Thank you so much! Oh god, what a relieve. We are going out today. And I'll text you how it went." Blaine said. I had to pretend like I care and that I am happy for him. I rather him to be happy because of me.

We sat there for another twenty minutes. Guess what? Talking about Ashley. Well... he was talking about her. I was there listening, sometimes nodding, had to do enough not to cry. I understand that I can't make another people to fall in love with me, but it would be nice.

**XXXXXX**

Then, we finally said goodbye to each other. I could go home and cry. I almost gave up but then I thought- _They're not dating yet. Blaine has been my friend for many years. He wouldn't forget me because of girl. _Maybe there isn't anything lost. I only had to think. Maybe do something nice that she wouldn't do it for him... Give him ticket to concert of Pink? Make some party for him? Not something big of course. He likes decent parties. Like I said, I can't make him fall in love with me. But I want to be closer to him. Like I did to Finn... ugh, why I have to think about him right now... Blaine is so handsome, beautiful... like a Link from Hairspray. Or Tony from West Side Story. Simply, he is perfect.

All rest of day, I was thinking, crying, sometimes singing sad love songs... I was surprised that dad didn't check up on me. When I was lying on my bed in the evening, guess what happened? Yes, Blaine texted me.

_Hi Kurt, so, we were on date and it was literally perfect. And she is my girlfriend now :) – B_

I felt like I couldn't breathe and I started to cry again. I should've known. Blaine deserves someone. Some girl since he is straight. Oh god, why am I always falling into wrong guys. I didn't respond because I didn't know what to write. _I am happy for you, That's great!, Please tell me more about your date. _None of that. I didn't want to hear about her anymore. At least for this evening.

**XXXXXX**

Next day, I tried to avoid Blaine in school. I knew he is gonna be with Ashley, holding hands, stealing kisses... it's horrible to even think about it. I was running into my class so I wouldn't have to meet him. And see him with that bitch.

When class started, thanks god I don't have any classes with Blaine today, someone sent me a message. Blaine.

_I haven't seen you this morning. Can you go to our usual place next break? I want to talk to you. – B _

Believe me, it was hard to decide to accept or decline.

**Sure. Be there. – K**

Yup. I accepted. Oh god, what I got myself into.

**XXXXXX**

So, next break I walked into corner of hall, where Blaine and me are usually meeting when we want to talk. So that is pretty much every day. I waited there for a few minutes, when finally Blaine came, holding hand with Ashley.

"Hey Kurt, so... this is Ashley. Ashley, this is Kurt." Blaine said and Ashley smiled. Of course her smile was faked.  
"Hi Kurt, I'm glad I can finally meet you! Blaine told me so much about you." Ashley said and I smiled with my fake smile back. Huh, I believe we already met when she threw slushie on me.  
"Me too. Blaine just can't stop talking about you." I said and had to do enough not to laugh. Blaine did.  
"Yeah, that's true. Well, I am going to buy some lunch for us and you two can talk." Blaine said as he kissed Ashley on cheek and walked away. Both our smile fell.

"Listen fag, I can see how you are looking at him. I know you are in love with him and I am telling you- stop. It's getting creepy." Ashley said and I only chuckled.  
"Yeah, and what if I tell him how you are calling me fag, how you are throwing slushies on me and cheats on every boy in this school. I wouldn't be so surprised if you cheated on Blaine too." I said with smirk and she was getting angrier. Ha, win.

"Don't you dare, queer. Or I will tell him about your creepy crush. Choose wisely, fag." She said and walked away. Challenge accepted.

**AN: Yay... another story. Okay, for those who were actually reading my mpreg story, I deleted it. While working on chapter two, I found out, I don't know anything about pregnancy. But! I decided to do another story for prompt that was in my head for a few days now. I know many people already did this, but I wanted to write my own. I hope you liked it, at least little bit... In case you did, please leave a comment. These are making me always happy, like rainbows and ponies... yay... Anyway, sorry for any mistakes, still not being perfect. With love – Ivet :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

On the lunch break, I was sitting next to Blaine. Ashley wasn't so pleased, but I didn't care. I was happy that I could still sit next to Blaine. _Pity Ashley, huh? _ She was sitting in front of him. They were holding hands.

"So Kurt... what if Ashley, you and me went to dinner? Three of us, well, maybe you could find some boy for yourself so it could be double date." Blaine said happily and winked at me. I blushed but only because he winked at me. Ashley saw that.  
"Yeah, that would be amazing! You know Kurt, I know someone who is gay so you could talk and maybe there will be a spark between you and him." Ashley said and I could only fake smile. I wanted to say to her- _You know, that I am gay doesn't mean I have to immediately date another gay. _But I left it since Blaine was there.  
"Sure, can't wait to meet him." I said and smiled.  
"Good! So, double date tonight." Blaine said and we continued in eating. Ashley had that smirk on her face all time. It pissed me off.

**XXXXXX **

After long day in school, I was finally home. Believe me, I didn't want to go to that date. Not even with that guy. I don't know his name, where is from... Oh god, not even his age. What if it will be some adult? Then I would kill Ashley.

I started to prepare my clothes. I wanted to look good in front of Blaine. Better than Ashley. I started with black jeans, white shirt and black tie. I stylized my hair, little bit ruffled because Blaine told me that I look good with those hair. I chose black boots. And I was ready.

**XXXXXX **

I came into Breadstix, and I immediately saw them, sitting at table near window for four people. Ashley had pink dress and Blaine... he was dreamy as ever. He had a black suit. I came to them and Blaine greeted me first.  
"Hi Kurt, wow, you look good." Blaine said and I could almost smell how Ashley was jealous.  
"Thanks Blaine, you too." I said and sat down in front of Blaine.  
"I talked to Chandler and he said he can't wait to see you. He'll come in minute." Ashley said with fake smile. I raised my eyebrow.  
"You know Ashley, I never really knew you were so supportive of gay people." I said with smirk and she titled her head.  
"Really? That's a pity. I am. And It's beautiful to know that gay people can crush on straight people too." She winked at me and I rather looked away. Blaine didn't pay attention to us.

Suddenly, someone came to our table. He was smaller than me, he had blonde hair and big glasses. This must be Chandler. I still can't understand how Ashley managed gay to talk to her since she is calling me mean names.  
"Oh, Chandler, good to see you! Come here. So, this is Blaine, my boyfriend *Ashley pointed at Blaine* and this is Kurt I was talking about." Ashley said as she winked at Chandler. We, both Blaine and me, greeted Chandler and he was looking at me. I didn't know what to do so I just smiled at him. He isn't ugly, not at all, but he isn't my type. He sat next to me, Ashley still smiling.  
"Nice to meet you." Said Chandler to me and I smiled even more. He really tried.  
"You too." I said back. I could imagine him as my friend but not my boyfriend. Ashley whispered something into Blaine's ear and they both laughed. I knew this was about me and Chandler.

We ordered some food, and talked. The worst was only coming. Blaine and Ashley were holding hands the whole time, and suddenly, Ashley's hand were on Blaine's cheek as they leaned together and their lips met. I kept myself strong because if I didn't, I would break down crying on floor. I waited till they broke their kiss. No, I wasn't watching them. I couldn't. When they broke it, I stood up.  
"Excuse me." I said as I was walking away from Breadstix, crying. I've found some dark place outside, where I could sit and cry. I did. I sat on some bench and cried silently. I knew they are going to kiss, now or later, but I didn't expect it in front of me. I knew Ashley did this because she wanted to kiss Blaine, but also because she wanted to piss me off. Wow, clap, bitch, you did. Suddenly, I saw some shadow walking to me. I expected the worst, or Blaine. No.  
"Kurt? Are you okay?" A familiar voice said. It was Chandler. I brushed off my tears, he didn't need to see them, even thought it was dark.  
"Yeah, I am, I just needed some fresh air." I said and he sat next to me.  
"You love him, right?" He asked me calmly. I wanted to ask who, but it was obvious as fuck. So I nodded.  
"I do. More then you know." I said and it was silence, but I could feel him smiling.  
"It was kind of obvious when you were staring at him all night." Chandler said.  
"I am sorry. I know this is not ideal date. I will make it up to you, I swear." I said and he chuckled.  
"That's okay. I have boyfriend anyway. I only came here because Ashley threatened to out my boyfriend to whole school if I wouldn't come. So I rather did."  
"I understand. Ashley is evil bitch. She is calling me names, she hates gay people. I can't understand how Blaine can be with her. Maybe she dissembles herself. I don't want to make Blaine gay or make him fall in love with me. I just want him to see, who was here for him all the time."  
"I understand. And I have to say that my boyfriend was straight too. We weren't even friends and you know what? He was calling me fag every day. One day I've had enough and I asked him, why is he so mean to me. He said that he is in love with me. He apologized and I believed him. We are happily together for three months. What I want to say is- don't give up. Don't be too clingy, but be there for him. When Ashley will leave him, or he will leave Ashley, he will have you. Only you. Don't be sad over their relationship. Like you said, she dissembles herself. I would love to be your friend." Chandler said and I had to smile. He was so nice to me.  
"Thanks. I would love that too." I said and he offered me a hand. I accepted and he helped me to stand up.  
"Come on, or Blaine will call police on you. He looked really worried." Chandler winked and I blushed. Maybe there isn't anything lost. We held hands the whole time as we walked back into Breadstix. I saw Blaine and Ashley talking and holding hands. Suddenly, they both turned on us. Ashley was smirking and Blaine was looking on our hands. Was he jealous? We sat back on our place. I was still blushing and Chandler was smiling.  
"So... did you talk?" Ashley asked and I nodded.  
"Yeah, we did. We had a nice talk if I say so myself." I said and looked at Chandler and winked. Blaine didn't look so pleased. Why I think that he is jealous?

We said goodbye, everyone went own way. I rode home. Ashley was pissing me off but at least thanks to her, I've found a new friend.

**AN: So, there is part two! I hope you liked it. I already know some drama I would love to put there in future, don't worry, no self harm. But it has to do something with Blaine. If I say so myself, I like that plot. SO... My usual sentence – I am sorry for mistakes, and if you liked it then please comment, comments make me smile a lot! Like really really really a lot. They make my day. With love – Ivet :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

So next day in school, Blaine walked to me. Alone. Weird, right? Maybe he finally left Ashley.  
"Hey, Kurt..." Blaine said while looking at his shoes.

"Well, I didn't know your shoes are called Kurt." I said jokingly and he immediately looked at me.  
"Uh, sorry. How did you like yesterday's date?" he asked me. Of course he would ask me about that. _Please don't bring your kiss._

"Yeah, it was good. I had a fun. And Chandler is great too." I said and he chuckled.  
"It seemed like you really had fun. Is Chandler good to you?" Blaine asked. He cared too much suddenly. But I guess that is just a normal thing between two best friends.

"Of course, he is really good friend. I wish I could know him more." I said honestly. I didn't want to make him jealous or something.  
"And... do you like him?" Blaine asked like he was afraid of something.  
"I do, but only as a friend. Nothing more. He has boyfriend anyway." I said and he looked... relieved?

"And why he went on date with you?" Blaine asked and I only rolled my eyes.  
"Blaine, I don't know." _Except I do. "_But there isn't anything between us, I promise." What the hell I was saying. He smiled and nodded.

"Well, I better go. Ashley is waiting for me." Blaine said as he walked away. For a moment, I thought that he might actually like me, that he actually saw that I... am in love with him. But no, again my heart was broken by Ashley. No, I am not going to cry, I am not weak.

**XXXXXX**

A few times today I saw Blaine with Ashley holding hands. It bothered me, but the feeling when Blaine smiled me, was worth everything.

I walked through hall when my phone buzzed. I looked at it and saw new message from Chandler.

_Hey Kurt, it's me, Chandler. I just wanted to ask how are you two ;) (You know what I mean) – C _

I had to smile at that message. Chandler was so caring.

**Hi Chandler, when I was talking to him about you, I had feeling like he was kinda jealous but it doesn't matter. Still dating Ashley. – K **

_I had to laugh at that. Ashley is just a bitch. Never take her seriously. Maybe he was jealous. You know what I said? Never give up, me and my boyfriend are good example. – C _

**Yeah, I know. Thank you :) I gtg. I'll text you if anything happen. – K **

I showed my phone into my pocket. Chandler is sweet but... not Blaine. Blaine is perfect in every way.

**XXXXXX **

When finally was end of school, I was in front of my locker and Blaine walked to me. Again, alone.

"Hi Kurt, can I ask you something?" Blaine asked as he bit his lip nervously. I raised my eyebrow.  
"Sure, ask." I said as we walked towards front doors.  
"My friend Nick has a party in his house. He lives not so far away from Lima. So... maybe you would go with me?" Blaine smiled and I groaned.  
"Blaine, you know I am not party type. Why don't you take Ashley with you?"  
"She has to do something else on that day." _Or someone. _"Please, Kurt, you are my best friend. It could be fun. You don't have to drink if you don't want to." He said and I rolled my eyes. Maybe it will make us closer. In the end, it could be good idea.  
"Okay, okay. I'll go with you." I said and he smiled.  
"Great! I'll pick you up at six. Don't worry, I know most of these guys." Blaine said as he patted my shoulder and left. Oh god, what I got myself into.

**XXXXXX **

By the time six, I was already dressed up. I tried to be as much fashionable as possible, but still free enough for party. Don't judge me, I was never on any party. Someone rang so I opened the door. It was Blaine. Trust me, he looked hot.

"So... ready to go?" Blaine asked and I nodded.

We rode all the way to Westerville, which is 2 hours from Lima. Not so close. In car we were singing, talking... it was nice. To talk again without Ashley. At least Blaine didn't change for her. Finally, after long road, we stopped outside some house. It looked like wild party. I guess I'll be sitting in corner while Blaine will dance with all these girls inside.

"Here we are. Don't worry, they'll love you." Blaine said as he got out of car. I nodded and also got out.

We walked inside and I already heard loud music. Like I said, nothing for me. Blaine looked at me few times, knowing, that it's not so comfortable for me. He rubbed my back and I smiled. Suddenly, I heard some boy talking to Blaine.

"Hi, Blaine, I am so glad that I see you! And you brought Kurt! Even better! My name is Nick Duval, but call me Nick. I've heard so much about you!" Nick said at me and I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Nick. I just hope I'll fit in." I laughed nervously. Nick patted me on shoulder.  
"Don't worry. We don't bite. We are actually really friendly. I'll see you later, Kurt!" Nick said and pulled Blaine away from me. Suddenly, I felt anxious. Blaine wasn't here with me. I sat somewhere, where was free chair. Why did I even agreed to go here.

It was boring. I didn't have alcohol, I didn't have fun, but at least I've met some people- Trent, Jeff, Wes, David and Max. But it was kind of boring. I missed Blaine, but Blaine should have fun without me. After two hours, I had enough and I wrote Blaine message.

'_I am sorry Blaine, I have to go. See you tomorrow. – K' _

I didn't want to wait for Blaine's respond. I really wanted to go so I called myself taxi and rode home.

Next morning, finally Saturday, someone called me. Blaine. I picked it up.

"Hey Blaine, what do you need?" I asked.  
"Kurt, I have a problem... I slept with someone." Blaine said and I almost dropped my phone. Blaine cheated on Ashley?  
"Um, o-okay? I am sure Ashley will understand." Of course she won't. She is drama queen.  
"No, you don't understand. I slept with a boy." Blaine said. Okay. This is even bigger shock for me.  
"And were you drunk?" I asked curiously.  
"That's the problem. I wasn't."

**AN: Dun dun dun... so, this was that shocking ending... yay... I am sorry that I didn't post this chapter sooner but I was lazy and then Cory died so I couldn't bring myself to write. But I finally finished this chapter so there you are :) Myself, I think that this chapter is not that good. But next one will be better, I promise :) With love – Ivet **


	4. Chapter 4

We hang up after a few seconds. If I am going to ignore the fact, that Blaine cheated on Ashley, Blaine slept with a boy... had sex. Blaine never had sex before. Well, he would tell me if he did. And he was sober. Okay... totally not getting it. Thanks god, I was able to fall asleep quickly, not having any dream.

**XXXXXX**

If you expect any news from McKinley, then I have a sad new. Nothing happened. Blaine ignored me and I felt dumb. He was rather with Ashley holding hands. I guess he caught me staring at him. I can't understand, why we can't talk about it as two normal people. No, he had to ignore me. Nice, Blaine, very nice. I sent him a few message but he didn't respond. After that, I gave up and left him. Let Blaine be with Ashley, queen of everything.

**XXXXXX**

I was in my room finally, staring at a blank wall. I almost wanted to cry. Why some stupid mistake would break our friendship. Blaine is someone I could always trust. I guess that changed.

I heard doorbell and I groaned as I got up. Nobody was home so I had to open the door and tell all guests to come later. When I finally pulled door handle, I saw person I wouldn't expect at all. Blaine.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" I asked. Blaine only shrugged.

"I need to talk to you." Blaine said and I only rolled my eyes.

"Right, after you decided to ignore me." I said and crossed my arms on my chest.

"Kurt, I am so sorry, but I had to sort that out in my head and... I finally did." He said desperately.

"Come in to my room. And we'll talk about it." I said and he walked inside.

We were sitting in our bed. I was still waiting for him to say something.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, sorry. Um... when do I should start?"

"Start from that night..."

_*flashback* (Blaine's POV) _

_I was dancing with Nick to some shitty music. Whatever, at least I had some fun. I saw Kurt talking to Jeff. At least Kurt found new friends. Music slowed down, and I decided to sit down. Too hot there. I drank some drink, not sure what. But it wasn't alcohol. I wasn't planning on drinking alcohol tonight. So, like I said, I was sitting there, but suddenly some guy sat next to me. _

"_Hey hottie. You look cute." He said and I could only roll my eyes. _

"_Thank you, but I am straight and have a girlfriend." I said and he chuckled. _

"_We can have a little fun. Just us, no one will know about it." He said and I only shook my head. I didn't really want to have sex with some guy._

"_I don't even know your name..." _

"_Sebastian. Smythe." He said and gently touched my hand. "And you hottie?" _

_I gulped and I felt like my heart is going to explode. What was wrong with me? "Blaine Anderson." _

"_Now, Blaine, we know each other. So... let's have a little fun. I swear to god, I won't tell anyone." Sebastian said and winked at me. _

_I nodded. Yes, applause to me, I agreed. Even thought I was virgin. And Ashley can't found out about it. _

_We walked upstairs to some bedroom. I could really care less who's room was it. Sebastian locked the door and started to kiss me. It wasn't bad. I personally liked that taste of boy's lips. In ten minutes, we were both naked. _

_After we were finished, I ran away. I just cheated on Ashley and had sex with boy. And I am not virgin anymore. I had to call Kurt. He would understand. _

_*End of flashback*_

"So... That was it. Please, don't tell Ashley." Blaine begged me.

"I promise. I won't. It's just... you said you liked that kissing." I said and Blaine nodded. "So... do you think that you are bi, or gay..." I asked and he shook his head.

"No. I mean I still like girls and I never liked boys but that kiss was so amazing and... Kurt, help me." Blaine begged desperately.

"Blaine, I honestly don't know how to help you. Maybe you could kiss another boy? I mean, you've kissed a lot of girls." I said and I felt myself becoming jealous.

"Kurt, I kissed with only 3 girls and... kiss me." Blaine said quietly and I thought I didn't hear right.

"What did you say?" I had to ask.

"You said I should kiss another guy. So I am asking you for a kiss. Please, only one." Blaine said and I felt how my heart stopped to beat. But I nodded. I had a chance to kiss my crush.

He leaned to me and I leaned to him. Our lips met and the only thing I felt was a spark between us. I kinda hoped that Blaine would feel it too. Blaine started to move by his lips and I followed his moves. We were in sync. The kiss wasn't fast neither there was passion. It was slow but sweet.

About few seconds later, we decided to look at each other.

"So?" I asked after awkward silence. Blaine only hid his face into his hands.

"It was awesome. That's the problem. I liked it. But I can't like guys. I am dating a girl." Blaine said and I only rolled my eyes.

"Blaine. You can like guys but you can also like boys. Decide however you want. But I'll be here. Always." I said and he smiled softly.

"So nothing changed except with me liking guys. Thank you so much, Kurt. You are the best, but I have to go to Ashley." Blaine said and hugged me quickly and left my house. I was confused but let him go.

Blaine kissed me. Yay. Blaine still doesn't like me and he's still dating Ashley. At least I have bigger chance with him now.

I laid down on bed and thought about everything once again.

**AN: Sorry folks for waiting! But I finished this chapter. Yay. Again sorry for bad grammar. You can write into comments some ideas for the story. With love – Ivet :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

So this is it. Next day in school. I am curious how Blaine will act now. I mean... he's kinda bi, I guess, _even thought he can't accept it. _Maybe he broke up with Ashley? Maybe that's why he ran to her after our kiss? Maybe...

**XXXXXX**

I saw Blaine walking to me. Blaine had big grin on his face. I am curious why he is so happy...

"Hi Kurt! I am happy to see you." Blaine said happily and I raised my eyebrow.

"Blaine, did you smoke something? Whatever they gave to you, don't take it." I said jokingly. He only chuckled.

"No Kurt, I told Ashley about our kiss and that I like guys. And she was okay with it! So everything is amazing." Blaine said while he smiled. Seriously, his smile lights up rooms.

"I am happy that you're happy but... being you I wouldn't tell anyone else right now. I know you've told me and Ashley, but telling about it to Ashley was a biggest mistake in first place. " I said honestly. This needed to get out. He only looked at me like I fell from sky.

"Kurt, she won't tell anyone. I know that she may seem like evil sometimes, but she is really nice when you get with her." Blaine said and I had to laugh.

"Yeah, right. And she being the most popular girl in school and biggest gossip girl in whole town don't have to do nothing with it, right?" I said and he just crossed his arms. Sorry, Blaine, but I needed to tell you.

"Kurt, why are you saying this? I thought that maybe because she is my girlfriend you'll get better with her. You are my best friend." Blaine said desperately.

"Blaine, listen to me. She is evil. She has been calling me names, throwing me to lockers, making fun of me behind my back. I am sorry. I tried to be friend with her but she is always the same person. She won't change. And she is not who you think she is. Like I said, she is evil. Ask everyone else. She cheats on everyone. One day, she'll get to you and say 'I am sorry, but we're done.' She has done that to everyone. Please, believe me. I am your best friend." Yep. So I said it. Everything I wanted to say for a long time.

"K-Kurt, that's not true. She may call you names but only for fun. If you want, I can talk to her." Blaine said and I stopped him.

"No Blaine, she would tell everyone my secret. I only want you to see, what kind of person she is. And I know you will be mad at me right now but she is crazy evil bitch." I said and he shook his head.

"I am sorry but I don't believe you. I didn't hear anything bad from her. Maybe you are just jealous that I have someone and you don't, and you want me to break up with her so you won't be single alone. You know what? I don't care." Blaine said and left. Okay, I guess I don't have best friend anymore.

Next classes that I had together with Blaine, Blaine didn't look at me. Well, he did. Once. It was like checking up on me and when he saw that I saw him, he turned his stare away. I wanted to cry that class. I couldn't talk to him, I couldn't smile at him and I couldn't hug him. I need to talk to someone.

I walked outside the school and called Chandler.

"_Hi Kurt, what's up?" _

"Um, hi, I need to talk to you. About Blaine."

"_Sure. Won't you mind if Jake, my boyfriend, came with us?" _

"Of course not. I just need to talk. Okay, be in Lima Bean in half past three."

"_Alright, bye." _

Wow... Okay.

**XXXXXX **

I was sitting at Lima bean for a few minutes, coffee in my hand. Suddenly, I heard a bell and I saw Chandler with some _handsome _guy.

"I am sorry, I hope I am not late." Chandler said as he sat down. "So, Kurt, this is my amazing perfect boyfriend Jake. Jake, this is my amazing perfect friend."

Jake smiled at me as he shook his hand with me. "Nice to meet you, Kurt. Sometimes Chandler just can't shut up about you." Jake said and I chuckled.

"But you love me anyway." Said Chandler.

"I do." Answered Jake and looked lovingly at Chandler. Seriously. Those guys were so sweet together. I wish that Blaine and I would be same. And maybe more cheesy.

"Okay, we are here because of you Kurt. So, what's up between you and Blaine? You sounded pretty serious." Said Chandler and I nodded. _Wow, Chandler is really good friend. _

"Well... he had sex with another boy on party, not being drunk, then he kissed me, said it was amazing, and that he likes also guys. And he is still dating Ashley. Now, this is the bad part. I said that he shouldn't have told Ashley about him being bi, about what she had done to me and he didn't believe me and he said that I am being jealous that I am single. Now, we can't even look at each other." I said and Chandler shook his head.

"Kurt, it will be alright. He has three options. First, he will still believe that bitch and won't care about you anymore. Second, He will believe Ashley but you two will become friends again. Third, he starts to believe you and... maybe there'll be a little kiss and you two will become couple. Never say never." Chandler said as he winked at me. I smiled as _Thank you. _

We were talking about everything. I was so glad that he is my friend. Maybe I will thank Ashley after all.

**XXXXXX**

As I got home, I sat on my couch, trying to catch a break. I was running on my way home. Why? Because I saw Blaine. I rather took it another way and started to run before he would notice me. Suddenly, I heard doorbell. Ugh, what now.

I opened the door and I couldn't be surprised more.

"B-Blaine, what are you doing here..." I said as I stared at him as a miracle.

"I wanted to talk to you, if that's okay." Blaine said quietly and I nodded. I was really curious. He walked inside and sat on couch. I sat next to him and he started to talk.

"I didn't believe that Ashley would do these things to you. I didn't believe that she would be so evil. So I asked a few people around in school. And I found out that she actually is evil. And all these things you told me were true. And I know you won't forgive me because I didn't believe you in the first place. Kurt, I am so sorry. I feel really bad. I should feel really bad. And I want to be your best friend again if it's that possible." Blaine finished his speech.

"And what about Ashley?" I asked in small voice. He sighed at the question.

"Well... if she is really acting like that towards my best friend, then I have to break up with her. There is no excuse for her being evil. So, I am going out with her tonight and I'll tell her. It's over." Blaine said and I nodded. It was really nice of him. Maybe I'll forgive him soon.

"Okay, Blaine. That is so nice of you but you know I can't forgive you right now. But soon. I swear. Before we'll be best friends again, let's be friends. And not avoid each other." I said as I pulled him into hug. He needed that. I felt him relaxing in my arms.

When we pulled back he looked at me with a smile.

"Thank you, Kurt. You are really the best. Well, I should go. To get ready for this evening. It was nice to see you, Kurt. Bye." Blaine said as he walked away. I smiled. Things were getting better.

**XXXXXX**

I was trying to fall asleep, when suddenly my phone buzzed. Maybe it could be Blaine. I reached out for that phone as I unlocked it. It was message from unknown number. I opened it.

'_Hi fag, Blainers just broke up with me. I know it's your work because he said I was evil towards his friends. You'll get hell as never before. Don't even bother to ask where I got your number. Prepare for hell ;) – Ashley' _

**AN: So... that was it. Hehe. This chapter is longer than the another one because I kinda got into the story, even thought I didn't sleep all night... whatever...  
Anyway, thank you so much for your follows, likes, reviews... They are making my day. Seriously :3 With love- Ivet :3  
P.S.: I know I made a mistake in chapter before when Kurt said "****You** **can like guys but you can also like boys." I know… I am sorry. But I hope you got what it should be there. **


	6. Chapter 6

As I saw the message I felt like my heart stopped. Oh god. Hell. What she defines as hell? What if she tells all her friends to bully me, what if she... tells Blaine that I love him. Oh no. Okay, take a deep breath, Kurt.

I fell asleep at some point. I was surprised that I did because I was so scared. We'll see what happens next day.

**XXXXXX **

I was walking in the great hall towards my locker. I was really afraid that some jock will jump at me and kill me. Ashley would do that. She is crazy bitch.

Someone tapped me on my shoulder and I turned around with-

"Don't touch me!" I said but it was Blaine.

"Um, sorry, Kurt. Is everything okay? Are you bullied again?" Blaine asked with concern in his eyes. I shook my head.

"No, don't worry. I just had a nightmare last night so I am kinda jumpy today. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Me and Ashley are done, we're not even friend and she really cheated on me a few times. I never should had date her." He said in disappoint. I shook my head.

"Blaine, you can't change what happened. We ended up here anyway, okay? You're fine, I'm fine." I said in comfort and he smiled a little.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Kurt, you are the best." He smiled at me and walked away. How can you not adore that person.

I started to walk to my class, suddenly, someone threw me against lockers. Nice. It's here again. It was Azimio.

"What is your problem?!" I shouted at him. He turned around.

"You being fag." Azimio said as he laughed. I shook my head and walked to my class. I am scared. So damn scared. And it's only start of school.

**XXXXXX **

So I'll tell you about school today. I was thrown against lockers 5 times, I had one slushie, and 7 people told me 'fag' today. I can't tell Blaine. He would go after them and he may harm himself. No. I had to take it. Even thought I don't know for how long I can take it.

I was on my way home and guess who stepped in my way? Ashley.

"What do you want from me? I had enough today thanks to you." I said angrily. She only laughed.

"You don't get it. I am actually nice. I didn't tell Blaine that you are in love with him. You should be grateful for what you have." She said and I only shook my head.

"Ashley, but I had enough! I am tired of being pushing around, I am tired of being weak, I am tired of being bullied! Why can't you leave fag like me alone then?!" I shouted at her, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Oh shut it drama queen. It's not like we should all pity you." Ashley said and I walked away. I... have no words for this.

As I came home, I ran upstairs and fell into my bed. I was fully crying right now. I guess I deserved this. I needed Blaine.

I reached for my phone and dialled Blaine. A few beeps before he answered me.

"_Hi, Kurt, what's up?" _Blaine said in cheerful voice.

"I-I need you. Please." I said desperately as I continued crying.

"_Okay, wait a ten minutes, and I will be there. Keep holding on."_ He said to be and I cancelled the call. There is no end to it.

Seriously, after about ten minutes, I heard doorbell. I ran to it and as soon as I saw Blaine, I hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Shh, Kurt, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. I only shook my head as I said the truth.

"Everything."

We walked inside, he was still holding me. I decided it would be a good idea to come to my room. As soon as we were there, I closed the door. Blaine was sitting on my bed, eyes filled with concern.

"Shoot. What happened." He asked and I slowly sat next to him.

"I can't." I said in small voice.

"Why the hell you can't?! Kurt, you called me here. I came. So at least you can tell my why did you cry." Blaine said and I started to cry again. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I... I am being bullied again. Because of Ashley. She told jocks to bully me and... it's horrible. And I am sorry I cry here like a-" I couldn't continue because he hugged me. I guess I needed that.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. But you should." Blaine said and I nodded.

"Soon." I whispered.

After a while, he finally pulled back.

"What if I slept here? We'll forget about bad things and we will enjoy each other, okay?" Blaine said and I nodded with smile. Maybe it wouldn't be bad idea.

**XXXXXX **

I borrowed him some pyjamas and we sat on my bed. It was king sized bed so he could sleep in same bed. We did it a few times. Now, it was kinda late and my dad was already sleeping.

"Kurt? I have idea. Let's bring your dad's alcohol." Blaine said and I stared at him in disbelieve.

"W-Why? We are still underage. And he'll kill me if he find out!" I said and he only chuckled.

"Don't worry. He won't. Come on, live a little." Blaine said and I nodded. I know it's totally stupid idea.

We walked downstairs quietly, we didn't want to wake up my dad, and headed to cupboard. My dad had some big bottle of vodka there that he got for birthday. We grabbed bottle and some glasses. We walked back upstairs.

"Good! So... let's have fun." Blaine said as he opened the bottle. I had no idea what he meant by fun. But it's not going to be legal.

He drank a little and handed it to me. I took a quick look at the bottle and took a sip. It wasn't bad but... it's alcohol.

"Okay, let's play Have you ever. Never have I ever... cheated on test." Blaine said. He and I took a shot of vodka. Well, that started nicely...

"Never have I ever... been drunk." I said and smirked. He groaned and took a shot.

"Kurt, with your sentences I'll be drunk in minute." Blaine said and I chuckled. "Never have I ever... kissed a boy." Blaine said and we both took a shot.

"Never have I ever... smoked a cigarette." I said and he took a shot. I eyed him with one eyebrow raised.

"I only tried it once. That's all." Blaine said and I could hear that alcohol got into his head. I didn't feel that drunk thanks god. "Okay, Hummel, Never have I ever had crush on my friend." He said and only I took a shot. "Hmm... and who is it?" He asked and I shook my head.

"You'll never know..." I said and he pouted his lips.

"Please, I won't tell anyone." Blaine said and I only rolled my eyes.

"No. Why don't you get back to being drunk?" I said and Blaine smirked. He took that bottle and drank a little bit of the vodka. Then he leaned that bottle to me. I wanted to hold it but he just yanked the bottle away.

"No, I want to pour it into your mouth." Blaine said. Okay, not what I expected. I leaned my face closer to him and opened my mouth. He landed the bottle on my lips and poured it slowly into my mouth. I swallowed what I could. After the last swallow, he pulled the vodka away. "So..."

"So..." I repeated after him.

Blaine leaned closer to me and whispered into my ear. "You are so hot. I want to kiss you right now."

"So kiss me..." I said back.

Blaine stroked gently my cheek as his lips landed on mine. He started to move his lips and I only followed. I tasted alcohol on his lips but he still tasted like Blaine. We increased our moves and suddenly, I was lying on bed, Blaine on top of me. He pinned my arms to my bed and I couldn't move. He worked his tongue into my mouth and I happily sucked on it. After a while we pulled back.

"W-What was that?" I asked and he laughed.

"That was hot kiss. No shit I am bi when you are walking around in your jeans, swaying your hips. Sometimes I have to stop myself from staring at you... " Blaine said and I only smiled. Then I shook my head and sighed.

"Let's go to sleep." I hid the bottle and I covered myself with blanket. Blaine did the same.

"Cuddle with me?" Blaine asked and I nodded. I crawled on Blaine and laid my head on his chest. That felt nice. He swayed his arms around my back. "Goodnight." He whispered.

"Goodnight." I whispered back as I fell asleep.

**Yay! So, that was it. I personally like the ending the most. I have no idea when I'll post another chapter, I am kind of busy, but I'll try to post it as soon as possible. Again, sorry for mistakes. With love- Ivet :3 **

**P.S.: Thank you so much for reviews, favourites, followings, and big thank for ****klainer67 :)**


	7. Chapter 7

The morning came and my head hurt a little. But just a little, maybe it wasn't caused by me being drunk. Blaine, on the other hand, was moaning from pain the whole morning. We stayed as we were since we woke up. Blaine had his arms wrapped around me. It felt nice, but my dad could come any minute. I never heard his steps as he was going upstairs. And that sucked. Especially when I am trying my clothes that he didn't want me to buy. Too late, dad.

"Blaine, can you please move a little? If my dad comes here he'll kill me. Slowly and painfully." I said and he just rolled away.

"What time is it?" Blaine mumbled and I looked at my phone.

"We have two hours." I said and he nodded.

It took us about hour and half till we were fully dressed and had breakfast. I guess my dad was still sleeping, but I didn't want to wake him up. He deserves rest.

**XXXXXX **

As we were walking towards our school, Blaine asked me.

"Please, say that I didn't embarrass myself yesterday." I only chuckled.

"Don't worry, you didn't. We only played Never have I ever and you poured the bottle of vodka into my mouth. And then we kissed." He widened his eyes. "The last one was joke."

"I am glad. I don't want to kiss you. I mean... I do... I just don't want to kiss my friend. And... ugh." Blaine groaned and I laughed.

"I understand."

Even thought I understood, it hurt. That he didn't want to kiss me. No matter what he meant.

**XXXXXX **

After school, I needed break. From Blaine, from everyone. So I walked to Lima Bean to get a coffee and then straight to the park where I sat on bench. It was nice, to see all these happy families and couples holding hands, stealing kisses. I wished I had that thing with Blaine. But I guess I can't. And never will.

Suddenly some boy, I guess in my age, came to me. He had a longer black hair with blue highlights and really amazing green eyes.

"Can I sit?" He asked with a smile and I nodded. "I needed a break. From everything." He said and I smiled.

"That's my reason too. Troubles?" I asked, hoped I didn't pushed it too far. He only laughed.

"You have no idea. I broke up with my boyfriend, sorry if you're homophobe, after I saw him doing it with some girl on bed." He said and I bit my lip.

"Ouch. That's sucks. And if I was homophobe I would hate myself." I said and it took him a few moments to get it. Then he laughed again. I really liked his laugh.

"Yeah. And... What about you? Problems in paradise?" He said and I nodded.

"I am being bullied everyday because my best friend's ex-girlfriend broke up with him because of me. So she called every jock on school. I guess it will never stop." Why am I even telling him that.

"I've never been bullied. And yes, I am going to public school. I guess there doesn't matter what orientation you have or what colour of skin you have. We are all different." He said with a smile.

"Lucky boy. Can I ask you- what is your name?" I asked nervously and he answered.

"I am Tom. What about you?"

"I am Kurt." We both smiled at each other. It was strange silence after. Did I actually start to like Tom? I mean... he is not Blaine of course but still. He is so beautiful. Suddenly, I felt someone's arm lace through mine. I looked at Tom.

"Do you mind? I am kinda cold." Tom said and I shook my head. It felt nice. He laid his head on my shoulder. I guess he was cuddly person. "Kurt, why I didn't meet you sooner."

"Why?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"It feels nice with you. You are really kind person. You make me forget about my ex-boyfriend. I think that's enough of reasons, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I am glad I make you happy."

"You do." We smiled at each other again. I felt like my heart ripped out of my chest. He was so nice and so good to me. Tom was searching for something in his bag. Paper and pen. He wrote something on that paper and I was kinda curious. "_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe?" _He started to sing and I had to laugh. Oh god, it was so cheesy.

"You are such a dork." I accepted his number.

"But you like it." Tom said and immediately blushed. "Um, sorry."

"No, it's okay. I do like dorky people." I smiled at him.

For another hour we talked. About everything. I've found out that we have the same hobbies and same taste in music. With him, I finally forgot about hell in school and even about Blaine. It felt nice with him.

**XXXXXX **

When I came back home, I logged on my computer and went to facebook. I had to share what happened. And maybe make Blaine little bit jealous. But can you judge me?

**Kurt Hummel: **I've met amazing boy two hours ago. He was so cute and I have his number ;3

I waited for a few moments and suddenly a ten likes. None from Blaine.

**Puck Puckerman: **Damn Hummel, you found a boyfriend. Maybe the flirting between you and Anderson finally stops?

I had the feeling like I will kill Puck...

**Kurt Hummel: **Noah, I don't have boyfriend and Blaine and me are just friends.

**Blaine Anderson: **Yes.

I guess Blaine did see my status. Suddenly, chat window popped up.

**Blaine: **I thought you wanted to be alone after school?

**Kurt: **I did... I sat on bench in park and suddenly that guy came to me.

**Blaine: **So you are suddenly talking to strangers? What if he hurt you or something?

**Kurt: **But he didn't! Oh god, Blaine, why are you suddenly like this?! I thought that you would be happy for me that I've finally found someone who cares about me in romantically way!

**Blaine:** You don't even know him! What if he was another bully?

**Kurt: **Blaine, he isn't. He is gay too. Why can't you just be happy for me?!

**Blaine: **You want to know why? Because it seems to me like you want boyfriend as soon as possible so you are flirting with everyone in this damn town.

Okay. That was enough. He pushed it too far. I wanted him to be jealous but now he was just annoying. I logged off and laid down on bed, phone in my hand. _Should I call him? _ Then I decided I should. I dialled his number and waited.

"_Hallo?" _

"Oh, hi, this is me. Kurt from park." I said and closed my eyes as I was waiting for respond.

"_Hi Kurt, it's nice to hear you. What did you need?" _

"I-I... Do you want to go get coffee to Lima Bean with me? Maybe tomorrow after school?" I asked nervously.

"_Sure! It will be fun. So, see you there?" _

"Yeah, sure. Bye!" I said and cancelled the call. Oh my god... did I just asked a guy out? I think so. Okay, Kurt breathe. Just breathe.

**XXXXXX **

Here it comes. I am in Lima Bean. Waiting for Tom. I am really nervous, if you ask me. I mean, I like him. He is cute. Oh no... I mean, yes, there he comes. He walked to my table.

"Hi." He said with smile and I smiled back.

"Hi."

He sat down to me.

"So... how was your day?" Tom asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing much, Blaine is not talking to me, whatever, and... nothing else."

"I am sorry to hear that. I mean, you are practically best friends for all your life so it must be hard for you."

"Yeah, it is, but I'll just leave him alone for a while. He'll get over it."

We've talked a lot. About ourselves. It was really fun experience with him. He was really good friend.

**XXXXXX **

We were finally outside my house. He offered himself to accompany me to my home.

"So..." Tom said after a weird silence moment.

"So...?" I said because I didn't know what to expect from him. He leaned towards me. _Oh god no... he wants to kiss me. What to do? Should I kiss back? He is looking at me. I have to do something. _"Listen... I can't. I am sorry. You are great guy but... I just don't feel more than friendship between us." He raised his eyebrow.

"But you asked me out."

"I know... but it was just friendly date. I am sorry." I said as he looked down.

"Is this because of Blaine? You love him, right?" Tom said and I sighed as I nodded. There was no point of lying.

"I do. For a long time." I said honestly.

"Okay, I hope it will work out for you." Tom said sadly and I hugged him tight.

"And I hope you'll find someone."

**XXXXXX **

After our friendly date, I walked inside my house. My dad wasn't there. Again. With a sigh, I walked to my room and lied down on bed. I was happy. Well, expect that thing with Blaine. I was still angry at him. Suddenly my phone buzzed. I didn't even bother with looking at the screen. I knew this is Tom.

"Tom? Did you need something?" I asked as I heard laugh. What?

"Yeah, sorry. You were expecting Tom." It was Blaine!

"Why are you calling me?" I snapped at him.

"Because I wanted to say sorry but you don't care..."

"Blaine, I didn't know it was you! I just picked it up!"

"But you still thought it was Tom. You are showing a perfect picture of friendship." Blaine said and I felt hot tears streaming down my face.

"Go to hell, Blaine just go to hell!" I yelled at him and then I threw my phone against wall. I felt like I am going to die. Why is he acting like this?! He is jerk. Total jerk.

I cried into my pillow all night, then fell asleep. I had a dream about perfect relationship. And for once, that boy wasn't Blaine.

**XXXXXX **

Next day I came into school with puffy red eyes from crying. I tried to mask it with make-up but apparently, it wasn't enough. People were looking at me, whispering behind my back, making theories. From what I've heard they said that I was drunk, I was smoking pot, I was crying because I didn't get candy... But nobody knew it was because of broken heart.

I walked into the class, sitting behind everyone else. I watched the window next to me because I didn't want to meet my gaze with Blaine. We had this lesson together.

I saw Blaine walking to me.

"Hey, can I speak to you?" Blaine said in gentle voice and I nodded my head. "I am sorry for what I've said. I was jealous. I thought you found a better friend and... it's really selfish but I thought that if you find a boyfriend, you won't have time for me anymore. I know, it's so stupid. I am sorry. I understand if you won't want to see me ever again, but I miss my friend. My best friend."

When he finished his speech, I looked at him and stood up. I had to forgive him. Even thought I was still mad at him, I love him. I hugged him tight. And I felt him hugging me back.

"I forgive you." I said simply and he squeezed my back.

"Thank you."

**AN: Because I didn't have time to post a new chapter over a week, I've decided to write a two thousand word chapter as sorry. I hope you will forgive me as Kurt forgave Blaine. Again, sorry for mistakes. **


End file.
